


Color the World Green

by MissJudith



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Denial, Depression, Desperate Reset, Emotional Hurt, Flowey Remembers Resets, Flowey is Voice of Reason, Frisk Remembers Resets, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, M/M, Maybe Character Turned Into a Ghost, POV Male Character, POV Sans (Undertale), Partial Colorblindness, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sans In Denial, Sans Lossing Sense of Reality, Skelebros Drama, Skelebros Separate, So much angst, Suffering Sans (Undertale), Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, chapters get longer, frisk is determined, undiagnosed depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJudith/pseuds/MissJudith
Summary: The majority of the human race is colorblind, until they find their Soul Mate. Plenty will actively try to find theirs for that reason, but Eric couldn't care less. The world looked as monotonous as life was, and finding his Soul Mate wouldn't change that.But of course, it did.If only for a second.Burdened by an odd feeling of loss in his soul, Sans is slowly losing more than he is willing to face. The more he learns about that human the more hope he feels of finding happiness. Whether it comes in time or after his time has run out, is yet to be seen.





	1. Life Hits Like a Bus

For Eric the first step to coloring a picture was to read the label on the medium. He’d pick up one pencil after another, turning them over to see what color they were meant to be. He’d made an attempt to organize them earlier, make it easier on himself, but the order never stuck. The pencils would roll into one another and get mixed up again. He’d also forget where the pencil he had just finished using should go.

 

In the end however, it didn’t really matter. Most others like him had these habits. People who hadn’t found their Soul Mate were completely color blind. It’s not so bad when it’s all you’ve ever known since birth. It did leave the world looking dull and boring, at least to Eric.

 

Today’s project was on landscaping. They were given a few options to choose their inspiration on by the teacher. Because he didn’t really care for this mandatory class, he was one of the last people to pick what to draw. The pictures had labels on them to help the students know exactly what they were looking at. Most of the remaining pictures were of the sun setting or rising. Shit.

 

There were too many colors in those sceneries. Eric could feel his apathy for art growing as he tries to find something more reasonable to copy. When you don't know what blue looks like, other than a lighter shade of murky blah, sky sceneries could be a bitch. But that’s the same for anything really.

 

Basically, art class sucks. The almost two hour class was more akin to torture for Eric. He found an underwater picture to do, it didn’t look too bad compared to the sky ones or the gardens. When the bell finally rings, he lets out a sigh of relief. He gathers up his shit, tossing his supplies into his backpack before handing in his partially completed project to the teacher. He doesn't bother to listen to her comments. Eric knows he’s shit at art and he wasn’t in the mood to hear his art teacher’s condescending tone. Only because she could actually see what the colors were supposed to be.

 

Walking the halls of the campus, Eric tries to think how to kill the hour and a half before his next class. While calculus was only slightly better than art class, he was still just barely passing it. Memorizing formulas was easier than remembering how blotches mix to make new similar blobs. Only two more semesters and he'll be done with this two year community college. He's not sure what he wants to major in or if he even wanted to further his schooling, but getting his Ass Degree was better than nothing. Besides, if he does go on to a four year school he doesn't have to do all the stupid classes anymore. Like art.

 

During his wandering, a few classmates come up to talk with him. They were from his bio class asking if he figure out the lab assignment yet. He did. Now the sciences were the easy A classes he could sleep through. His classmates were begging to see his work. One even offered to buy him lunch if he’d let them cheat. So, Eric comes up with a quick lie to get them to leave him alone.

 

Now that someone mentioned lunch, he could feel his stomach growling. Sure, why not. He’ll grab a quick bite to eat somewhere and just chill. It had to be better than just aimlessly walking throughout the campus for the fifth time.

 

Eric headed straight to where the school’s shuttle bus picked up the students before taking them into town. There was no way Eric was eating at the cafeteria. The food there sucked, was way overpriced, and the people there could all choke on their melodrama. Roughly 5 minutes by shuttle and he had some real options to choose from. The Chinese take out place he frequents, the three generation owned pizzeria, some fancy shit he couldn't pronounce or afford, two different cafes and other places that, didn't matter.

 

As he walks down the streets, paying attention to the walking signals, he notes down any changes since his last visit. Oh wow. One of the fake posh restaurant finally closed down. Wonder what's gonna take its place? Looks like some sort of grill joint, if he based it on the name. Grillby. Grill-by? Whatever. The plan was to get some Chinese and head to the park to eat.

 

As he stands on the last crosswalk, Eric says a silent Fuck. The walk signal light looks broken. Now he has to rely on his shitty memory on which of the three traffic lights meant cars stop. Since only those who could see color were allowed to drive, there were no symbols on the lights themselves.

 

Was it the top one or the bottom one that meant stop? He could only remember that the middle light was yellow, which was pointless. Okay, looking both ways, Eric sees that the cars were stopping. He does a light jog across the damn street since he sure as hell didn't want to give some speedy metal death trap a bloody paint job today.

 

Reaching the safety of the sidewalk, Eric adjusts his backpack to a more comfortable position. Panda House was right in front of him so he enters the joint. The chick at the register, Becky calls out to Eric with a large smile. He was a regular at the place since his first year of classes. He knew the names of all the fish in the tank, and all the other regulars.

 

Everyone inside greet him as he walks by. They ask him how his classes were going and if he had any plans for his future. He gives them the usual generic answers while still being polite. The majority of the people here are of the older generation, the kind full of interesting stories. It’s because of this it takes him a while before he makes it to Becky and places his order. It's the Eric Usual, a real thing in the menu with how cool he is with the chefs.

 

Becky flirts with him for awhile, and he tells a few corny one liners back at her for shits and giggles. He compliments the print on her shirt since he can't really say the color goes well with her, anything. Her return compliment is just as hollow as his is, but it’s the thought that counts. He once thought about dating Becky, but it felt so wrong. His very soul shook so strongly against the fleeting thought that he gave up on it.

 

When he finally gets his food, the bell above the door jingles. Turning his head, Eric is surprised to see Monsters entering the store. It wasn’t that they weren’t allowed to, just that so few hung around the more human populated areas. One was a tall fish person with pointed teeth. The other was a walking skeleton, with a nice looking scarf.

 

Eric was impressed to find that both these monsters had such loud voices and personalities. Normally he'd want to talk to them and see what their deal was. Maybe even make some friends and kill some time. But he has food and a date with a very special bench to get to. So he pays Becky his tab, gives the two monsters a friendly smile, and waves bye to everyone else.

 

The park was a straight walk a few blocks down. Ah, he could have asked someone inside which light was which. Looking both ways, Eric sees there aren’t any cars coming so it didn't really matter. He chose not to jog this time, to avoid shaking up his food.

 

As he crosses the street he spots another skeleton monster walking around the corner. There was nothing special looking about them, other than the amount of chill radiating from them. It's when he was about to look away that their eyes met. It was only for a split second but, it was enough to knock Eric's entire world off kilter.

 

The skeleton, the buildings, the world looked, different now. The changes came bursting from the dull monotone surroundings he had always known. He could see more then just meh and blah as colors. He had no clue what color the monster’s jacket was, or his slippers. It didn't matter. They were nothing compared to how bright the monster’s eyes were. They were like the few stars he could see in the night. The only things before now that were an actual color.

 

White.

 

Eric stopped and turned back. He wanted to talk to the monster, find out his name. The numbing dullness that had been drowning him had eased up. It was like he could finally breathe, and the first gulp of fresh air was so sweet, intoxicating. He was confused and scared but so goddamn _happy_?

 

**HONK! HONK!**

 

That, amazing skeleton had stopped walking and was staring back at Eric. The longer he stared at those star like eyes of the monster, the more giddy… elated his insides were becoming. The hand that was holding his food lifts as if wanting to grab hold of the skeleton. Do anything before they left. That fear welling up inside of him, Eric calls out.

 

_EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!_

 

"Hey wai-”

 

**CRASH.**

 

The sudden sounds startle Sans out of his daze. The human that had been staring at him with such intensity, was sent flying through the air. Sans had stopped making his way to his brother’s side when he had noticed the storm of emotions in the human's eyes. Sans had never once seen the color green look so, mesmerizing before.

 

That was when the city bus came running down the street and hit them.

 

Shaking his head, Sans hesitantly makes his way over to the fallen human. His fists clenching inside his jacket pockets, he felt like something major had just slipped through his fingers. People were starting to gather to the scene. Some had shrieked seeing the fallen human’s mangled body.

 

“BROTHER! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?”

 

“Yo half pint. What’s all the commotion? Oh stars! Is that a human?”

 

Sans clicked his teeth in annoyance from all the gawking. It was hard for him to see the fallen human anymore, a circle of people had blocked his view. An ache could be felt in his soul, he needed to leave. He's not sure why or how he knows this, but he's pretty sure that the pain had something to do with the fallen human.

 

“hey bro, this has nothing to do with us. did you get the food for the kid?”

 

Papyrus notices the tightening around Sans eye sockets. Instead of pointing it out, he starts telling Sans about all the people he had made friends with in the store. It was long winded and didn’t answer his question, but Sans was happy for the distraction. Undyne was the one to grab Pap into a headlock and answer Sans’ query. By that time, he had herded them back inside the store to wait for their meal.

 

There was an elderly human woman with a very no nonsense face manning the cashier. According to what Pap had said, there was a much younger human girl before. This elderly woman didn’t speak much, and it almost felt like she couldn’t hear either. Sans threw a few puns at her and got no reaction.

 

When they were given their food and paid in human currency, they leave. Outside, the trio can hear the whispering of the humans as the sirens start to ring through the streets. Sans tells Pap and Undyne that he’ll meet up with them at Tori’s house.

 

Without hearing their response, he walks away from them, putting the scene behind him. It takes a few turns and back alleyways before he can take a shortcut away from it all. Sans ends up back at the edge of Snowdin forest. The tall doors were cracked opened, the snow covering a portion of the Ruins hallway.

 

He sits by the open door, looking up at the falling snow. All he could see is the endless snow and rows of naked trees. No other colors but white and brown surrounding him.

 

Sans misses the color green already.


	2. Recovery is a Maddeningly Slow Descent

It takes Sans three hours to get up and meet everyone back in Tori’s house for game night. Coming in from the backyard, everyone asks him where he’s been. He makes a pun about smelling the roses that has half the room groaning.

 

Following a familiar snorting chuckle, Sans made his way to the kitchen where Tori was bent over in mirth. Taking a seat at the table, Sans lets himself relax. Tori had been busy with pulling something out of the oven when he appeared. By the smell of it, it was cinnamon butterscotch pie. The kid’s favorite.

 

Slumping forward into his arms, Sans lets his heavy sockets close as he falls into a light sleep.

 

Toriel places the steaming hot pie on the counter. Telling the group in the living room that dinner would be ready in a few minutes, she tidies up. She can hear scampering feet fighting their way to the bathroom to wash up when she finishes. When she tries to wake Sans up, she notices wet patches on his shoulder.

 

Gently placing her paw on his shoulder, she could feel a hint of cold through her fur. Concern flashes in her eyes before she gets a blanket for him. When everyone sits down to eat, she waves away any questions that they may have about the sleeping bones. Papyrus kept his voice as low as he could as he kept everyone’s attention on himself rather than Sans.

 

When it was time to leave, Papyrus carried his brother back to their home. Halfway down the block and they were gone from sight.

 

~*~

 

One week passes before Sans notices that he can’t look at anything green. It all looks wrong to him.

 

It wasn’t hard for him to play off this new aversion to the color. He barely paid any attention to the talking weed in the first place. Ever since moving above ground it wasn’t uncommon for him to stare up into the sky rather than the ground. Any other times, he’d just pretend that something else had caught his eye. Almost no one caught on to what he was doing.

 

~*~

 

A month after the human’s death Sans’ patience starts to wear thin. On his day off, he goes through the city’s records to find out what the human’s name was. Eric Ray Starling. Sans was also able to find out where Eric was buried. It was a place out of the busy city, closer to the country. That meant it’d take Sans a few days before he could get the time to go there and find any shortcuts back.

 

Once there, it was simple for Sans to find where Eric had been buried. The tombstone was a simple slab of sandstone with the commonly used Times Roman font engraving. There was nothing really special said about Eric, or his life. Just a short human prayer for a peaceful rest.

 

Something about that ticked him off.

 

Sans stood there, staring at the tombstone. He had thought that the exceptionally short memory of Eric would fade. But rather than forget the way Eric had smiled at him, how he had reached for him, Sans could still recall every stitch of the clashing outfit Eric was wearing. A neon purple shirt, orange pants, with red and blue striped sneakers.

 

Sans puts his hand to rest on Eric’s tombstone, the grass surrounding the two still trying its best to hold onto the vibrant green shade it once had. Yet compared to even that short moment their eyes met, no green was as _lively_ as Eric’s had been.

 

Heh... Poor taste in words.

 

Anger and grief starts to bubble and twist within his soul. It came so suddenly that Sans’ hold on the stone tightened in reflex. His grip only loosening when he remembers Eric's final moments. The smile that had been on Eric’s face before it was gone.

 

Without him noticing, a tear falls from Sans sockets. These random surges of intense emotions were confusing. He hadn’t known of Eric before that moment. They had just locked eyes with one another for a split second. Eric should just be another random face of a human in a sea of them. Why was it that, that random human became so important?

 

Sans could feel the anger threatening to return as his thoughts continued. He had to do something, stop himself from just blasting away the only source of minor comfort he’d found. One of the last remaining symbols of this, random human’s memory. Sans moves to sit before the stone, repeatedly tracing over Eric’s name. According to the engraved dates, he was only in his early twenties when he passed. Barely an adult in human standards.

 

He's not sure how long he sits there, in the quiet of the graveyard. The sky darkens and the stars start to come out. He indulges in his habit, pointing out all the constellations that he could see but, for a majority of the time, he just sits there next to Eric. The silence was oddly comforting.

 

Before sunrise, Sans gives the stone a pat farewell. The closest shortcut back home is just outside the graveyard gates. The longer distance takes more out of him, but Sans leaves with a sense of accomplishment.

 

~*~

 

Sans hadn’t planned to go back to Eric’s grave. He wasn’t all too sure why he went there in the first place. Yet, not even a week passes before he finds himself back in front of Eric.

 

So, Sans takes a seat next to Eric and starts talking. It’s all puns, for the first few trips anyway. Sometimes when he told a really awful pun, he thinks he could hear a deep gruff of a laugh next to him. Sans knows better than to look for its source. He doesn’t question it, only wonders if that was how Eric would have laughed.

 

Knowing that he would simply find himself back at the graveyard if he tried to stop, Sans allows himself to come back to Eric two to three times a week. Sans tells him any new puns he’d come up with and what he’d been up to. It reminded him a lot of his time in Snowdin except, more one-sided. He didn’t mind, because Sans just figured out that jokes about sockets got him that gruff laugh. The human sure did have a weird sense of humor.

 

~*~

 

The sixth month since Eric’s death, things start to change. Sans had to be careful when going to see Eric. Other humans were starting to come and talk to the tombstone. The first time he walked upon the sight, he was able to make small talk with them. Sans found out that they were Eric’s parents. Eric had his mother’s lips and his father’s nose. Neither of them had Eric’s eyes.

 

That realization alone was so disappointing, he found a reason to leave as quickly as possible.

 

Sans stayed in his room or lab the rest of the week after that. It’s only when his soul starts to tug at him that he leaves home. Pap had caught him on his way out and was so happy to see Sans doing something. The guilt of worrying his brother is a small bite in him before the pull turns into a yank.

 

He knows that Pap has questions. That Sans should take the time to sit with his brother and talk about the changes they’re both noticing in him. But then Sans would think of a new pun, or hear an interesting story, or want to remember Eric’s smile again. Then the talk with Pap just gets pushed off for later.

 

What Sans has come to learn now, is that Eric is the best listener. No, this is not because Eric couldn’t speak. Sans would swear that Eric was there sitting on the ground beside him. Eric would look at Sans as he talks about the mundane happenings of the world. Eric was there with Sans, he just knew it.

 

He knows that Eric is dead.

 

~*~

 

As the first snowflake falls, Sans tells Eric about his life in Snowdin. How Pap was training to be a part of the Royal Guards. The forgotten history of how Monster-kind was sealed underground, the dirty secret to their freedom. Sans tells Eric about Grillby and how he got so addicted to ketchup.

 

That was the first time Sans felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. It makes him stutter before he continues. He talks about the different territories of the Underground and the Monster King. When Sans tries to tell Eric about, _~~Wi~~_ ~~**n** gD _i_ N **Gs** _gAs_ ~~, the core he could feel the arm around him tighten in comfort.

 

When it was time for him to leave, the wind picks up and blows right through him. That warm sensation is gone just as easily as it came. Sans takes a shortcut home.

 

When Pap asks where he’s been, he doesn’t say anything. Sans just lays on his bed, finally allowing his bones to rattle as a sob escapes. The rest of the night, Sans buries his head in his pillow. He couldn’t bring himself to get up to read Pap to sleep. The house was deathly silent. Heh, another horrible joke in his life.

 

When he finally tires himself out and falls asleep, all he sees in his dreams is green. It's all he can dream about these days. It's not a bad deal. At least until he wakes up to see his ceiling is the wrong color. Any color that wasn’t the green of Eric’s eyes was wrong.

 

~*~

 

It’s yet another night spent with Eric. Sans hadn’t been keeping track of how often they’d happen anymore. Definitely more frequent than what he allowed himself in the beginning. Was it every night now? It had been a while already since he’d noticed he could recognize all the staff on the graveyard shift.

 

Sans brushes off the snow that had gathered on top of Eric’s tombstone before he sits down. He feels a nudge on his shoulder that has him chuckling. He explains how Skeleton Monsters don’t really feel the cold in the same way that humans do.

 

That night was spent explaining Monster physiology and how it differs from Monster to Monster. Eric had reached over to hold Sans' hand as he spoke. These moments, were what Sans lived for now. He’s reluctant to leave every night when the sky starts to lighten. It’s only when the wind blows Eric’s presence away that Sans heads home to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Gyftmas starts tomorrow. Sans had already gotten the important people in his life a little something. Pap had a holiday theme sock laying next to the regular floor sock. Tori got a new cooking pun book. Alph and Undyne were given body pillows of their favorite character from Mew Mew, something. Asgore got some How To garden books along with a few uncommon plants. Frisk and the talking weed got their own pet rocks to take care of.

 

The only person he had a hard time figuring out what to get was Eric. No surprise there. Sans had first tried to see what Eric liked with yes or no questions. He didn’t get any response despite many attempts.

 

With his patience, he went with plan B. When he went to see Eric next, he made sure that he would meet up with his parents. They were shocked to see him again, but Sans distracted them with puns and round about questions. In no time, he had them talking about Eric’s past.

 

A hand shoved him from behind when Eric’s parents had left. Sans’ innocent smile just grew as he tried to convince him he didn’t mean any harm. That got him another shove and a gruff laugh. That night was the most active Eric had ever been. It had gotten to the point where he could almost see Eric’s form in his peripheral.

 

He’s still wearing that blinding outfit Sans had first seen him in. It was horrible then, it was still an eyesore now. Yet Sans wanted nothing more than to be able to turn his head and take in Eric’s whole person. To reach out for once and know that he was really there.

 

He can’t. He knows, that Eric is dead.

 

~*~

 

Everyone loved their Gyftmas gifts. Sans found the basket filled with multiple ketchup flavors the kid and the weed got him to be especially impressive. Tori had baked him some butterscotch cookies that were gone in a blink of an eye. He promised to open his other presents later as he exchanged gifts with his friends. Pap refused to give Sans his gift until he picked up _both_ socks from the floor.

 

Sans gives the group a backhanded wave as he shortcuts to Asgore’s apartment. He spends some time talking about old times with the former king. Asgore gives him a bouquet of orange roses with a single blue iris in the center.

 

Sans holds the flowers carefully in his grasp, as does Asgore when Sans hands him his potted plants. They look so small in the large Goat Monster’s arms. With a promise that Pap would stop by later, Sans leaves through a different shortcut.

 

There was another pile of snow on top of Eric’s tombstone. Brushing it away, Sans goes to settle in his usual spot. He tells Eric about Gyftmas and what it meant for Monsters. He stalls as much as he can before taking out a miniature stone statue of King Kong.

 

He waits until Eric gives him some sort of response. The warmth of Eric’s hand settling over his lets Sans know that Eric liked the gyft. He holds in a sigh of relief at his choice before getting the ape to hang on the side of Eric’s tombstone. He takes solace in the gruff laughter he hears.

 

Afterwards, Sans opens the rest of his gyfts with Eric. Alph had given him a copy of her favorite season of that cat anime she likes. Undyne had given him dumbbells in the shape of bones. There was even a letter listing a workout schedule she demanded he follow along with the proper poses to maximize total awesomeness.

 

Eric and Sans both laugh at the letter and gyft. It really felt great spending this time of year with those he cared about. He made a mental note to stop by Grillby’s later. Maybe give the Flame Monster a few G’s from his tab. Sans could already see the stoic Monster’s fire spiking for a second before his shoulders shook in silent joy.

 

As Sans got ready to leave he felt a hug envelop him from behind. The faintest whisper caresses his zygomatic just before the wind brought back the cold.

 

He’s not sure how he made it home that day. Or what Pap had said to him as he went up to his room. The only thing he was aware of, was his hand on his zygomatic trying to keep that sensation there longer. The voice Sans had thought he would never hear again echoing in his skull.

 

_‘Merry Gyftmas.’_

 

~*~

 

The seasons changed from winter to spring. The snow was slowly melting to give way to new grass and flowers. Birds were coming back and small animals were waking from their sleep. Life was in the air as people were heading out now that the temperature wasn’t below freezing anymore.

 

Sans however, doesn’t notice any of this. Not really. What he does notice is that more people were coming by Eric’s tombstone. After he introduced himself to them, he found out that these were Eric’s closest friends. They were easy to deflect prying question away from how he knew of Eric. After one conversation, Eric’s old pals had left with a great first impression of Sans.

 

When it was just the two of them, Eric gave Sans another hug. Sans sat between Eric’s legs on the ground, a new habit they’d developed since Gyftmas. Sans had to keep his eye sockets closed or risk having the wind take Eric’s warmth away too early.

 

_‘Missed you.’_

 

This was another development that Sans was all the happier for. He could hear Eric’s voice respond back to him now. It was only two words max, but it was something. He didn’t bother to think about it too deeply. It was nearly a year too late to question this, addiction he had for being with Eric. He had long since already been visiting as often as he could.

 

It didn’t matter anymore. Eric might be dead, but he’d never left.


	3. Insanely Lost in Sanity

“SANS? CAN I HAVE A MOMENT WITH YOU, BROTHER?” This stops the hand that was already reaching for the door handle. “YOU KNOW THERE IS SOMETHING THAT WE MUST DISCUSS.” ****  
** **

 

Sans mentally curses the stars as he turns around to face his brother. Pap was standing by the kitchen entrance, his pairs of tibia and radius crossed over his chest. He stared down at Sans using his ‘very serious face’. With drooping shoulders, Sans makes his way to the couch to sit. ****  
** **

 

Eric would understand if he was late by a few minutes. He has been before, despite how much it’d hurt to. ****  
** **

 

“alright paps, what do you want to talk about? weather’s been pretty good lately.” ****  
** **

 

Pap doesn’t say anything as he moves to stand in front of Sans. He had brought over one of the dining room chairs so that they could maintain eye contact. ****  
** **

 

This was looking to be a long talk. Man, he was going to have to make it up big time to Eric when he sees him. ****  
** **

 

“I AGREE. THE WEATHER HAS BEEN STEADILY GETTING WARMER. NOW THAT POLITE CONVERSATION IS OVER, WE CAN GET TO THE POINT.” ****  
** **

 

Sans digs out the lost pen that had been wedged between the cushions a few days ago. “whelp, here it is. the point. now if you’ll excuse me, i ha-” ****  
** **

 

“OH NO YOU DON’T BROTHER!” Pap slams his hand onto the coffee table with a loud bang, “YOU DO NOT GET TO JOKE AWAY THIS TALK. YOU ARE GOING TO SIT DOWN. YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTIONS. THEN WE CAN WORK ON BEING BROTHERS ONCE MORE.” ****  
** **

 

“pap. we are broth-” ****  
** **

 

“ARE WE?” Paps’ voice wavered, “WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU’VE READ PEEK-A-BOO FOR MY BEDTIME STORY? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU STAYED WITH ME FOR THE WHOLE EVENT AT OUR FRIEND’S GET TOGETHERS?” Pap’s hand was still pressing down on the table, his sockets narrowing the more he spoke. “CAN YOU TELL ME THE LAST TIME YOU HELPED ME HOST ONE OF THOSE GET TOGETHERS?” ****  
** **

 

Not off the top of his head, Sans admits to himself. But he was busy. With all the work he has and growing his bond with Eric, there just wasn’t enough time in the day. “pap. look, i’m sorry. i’ll do better next time. okay? i’ll try to make time to read to you again and-” ****  
** **

 

“MAKE TIME?” Paps’ hand had abruptly left the table, “MAKE _TIME?_ I DID NOT KNOW THAT SHOWING YOUR CARE FOR ME HAD BECOME AN INCONVENIENCE TO YOU, SANS.” ****  
** **

 

Sans shook his head, “that’s not what i meant. you know that pap.” ****  
** **

 

“DO I? IF YOU ARE NOT SLACKING OFF ON ONE OF YOUR MANY PART TIME JOBS, YOU ARE OFF DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT! I CANNOT EVEN FIND YOU AT GRILLBY’S ANYMORE! _GRILLBY’S, SANS!”_ ****  
** **

 

He tries not to shrink into his jacket at that. He’d like to defend that he still hangs out with Grill and the rest of the Monsters there, but he can’t recall the last time he had. It couldn’t have been that long ago. He gave Grill half his tab on Gyftmas. Then he went on… It was when he was… Uh. ****  
** **

 

Sans was looking anywhere that wasn’t his brother’s glaring face. Pap was right. Sans, hadn’t been a good friend lately. He’d definitely been slacking in his brotherly duties. Sighing, Sans sunk deeper into the, softer than he remembered, brown couch? Stars, he didn’t even notice when Pap bought new furniture for their home. ****  
** **

 

Turning his head to look out the window, Sans soul tugged once more. The darkening sky made him anxious. Eric was waiting for him. He’s expecting Sans to show up any minute now for stargazing and to hear him tell cheesy puns. The places where Sans could normally feel the lingering embrace of Eric’s warmth felt so cold. He knew that the longer he sat here the emptier he’d feel in his soul. ****  
** **

 

“SANS? BROTHER?” ****  
** **

 

Pap’s voice was filled with concern as he called out. When Sans spun to look back at him, the glare was gone. Pap looked scared, his gloved hand reaching out towards him. ****  
** **

 

_Eric reached for me before he died._ ****  
** **

 

The pulling force that had lured Sans back to the graveyard day after day smashed through the depths of his soul. The images of his brother and Eric overlapping, winded him. Before he knew it, he’d stood, or attempted to before immediately falling to the ground. ****  
** **

 

“SANS! WHAT IS WRONG BROTHER? PLEASE, TELL ME? WHAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING TO YOU?” ****  
** **

 

“i-i don’t know.” Sans’ limbs shake as he tries to stand. He couldn’t handle seeing the last moment of Eric’s life played out in front of him again. It made his soul sick. What was equally bad was how Pap had hurried to kneel next to him. Sans could see from his expression that Pap just couldn’t bring himself to touch him, “pap? are you okay?” ****  
** **

 

“O-OF COURSE I AM BROTHER! IT’S YOU THAT NEEDS TO BE WORRIED AFTER. NOT ME!” ****  
** **

 

When Sans looks at Pap, really looked at his brother, he could tell that wasn’t true. There were bags under Pap’s sockets. His bones looked duller, as if Pap hadn’t been properly polishing them. Sans places his hand against Pap’s zygomatic, a small amount of bone dust gently falling off to the ground.

 

Pap’s eyes boggled as he pulled himself away. “IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!”

 

“pap.” A smug expression crossed Sans’ face, “i think we need to have a talk.” He sits himself against the couch. “do i have to bring out mr. squeaks and mrs. bubbly?”

 

Sans found the way Pap glowered at him hilarious, the look sorely needed to break the tension. Pap takes a seat on the couch while Sans stays on the floor by his legs. Both looked and felt their exhaustion down to the bone.

 

“I CAN HEAR YOU PUNNING, BROTHER.”

 

“heh, sorry.”

 

They stayed like that for some time. However, Sans was very aware of how quickly time was slipping by. His limbs were having issues staying in one position for too long. Pap on the other hand had his hands hanging between his legs, head down, and had been in that pose since he sat down. ****  
** **

 

“I’VE BEEN GETTING ANXIOUS, LATELY.” Pap’s voice made Sans jump. “I START TO PACE BACK AND FORTH IN THE LIVING ROOM. I CHECK THE WINDOWS, RUN TO THE BACK DOOR AND BACK TO THE WINDOWS.” Sans stares up at his brother. He couldn’t see Pap’s eyes from his angle. “I CHECK OUR ROOMS UPSTAIRS, CONSTANTLY THINKING THAT AS I WAS RUNNING AROUND THE FIRST FLOOR SO MUCH, MAYBE I HAD JUST MISSED YOU COMING HOME.”

 

Sans could feel his throat clog. He wonders if there’s a dent in the floors from Pap marching around the house. A small part of him wants to check to see if it’s true. A larger part of him doesn’t want to face the reality of his mistakes. “p-pap…”

 

“I KNOW! I KNOW I WOULDN’T HAVE MISSED YOU ENTERING THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR.” Pap’s hands ball into fists, his bones starting to rattle. “EVEN IF YOU HARDLY EVER TELL YOUR PUNS ANYMORE. I WOULD HAVE AT LEAST HEARD THE DOOR OPEN. YOUR BED SQUEAKS WHEN YOU LAY ON IT. YOU STILL DRAG YOUR SLIPPERS ACROSS THE FLOORS!”

 

Pap throws his arms up into the air. There were tears running down his scrunched up sockets. The boulder of guilt Sans had felt grew larger and heavier against his chest.

 

“I KNOW I WOULD HAVE NOTICE WHEN YOU COME HOME. I DO! BUT I HAVE TO MAKE SURE. I HAVE TO CHECK EVERY POSSIBILITY UNTIL I SEE YOU. BECAUSE A THOUGHT WOULD NAG AT ME ALL NIGHT LONG OTHERWISE.” ****  
** **

 

“i-i... you don’t have…” Speaking had become a nearly impossible feat for Sans. What does he say to this? Sorry? That felt more like an insult than him asking for forgiveness. He doesn’t feel like he deserves it either. Sans couldn’t tell him not to worry either. He couldn’t say anything without seeming insincere. ****  
** **

 

“I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU SANS! THE NAGGING VOICE IS TELLING ME THAT I AM LOSING YOU. THAT WHEN YOU ARE OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU MAY NEVER RETURN.” Pap finally looks back at Sans. A stream of tears rushing from his eye sockets. “IT’S RIDICULOUS. NYEH HEh Heh. YOU’D NEVER LEAVE ME. OR AT Least…. You’d Tell Me, Wouldn’t You?”

 

Paps wrung his hands in his lap, lifting them every once in a while in an uncharacteristically meek attempt at reaching for Sans’ arm. An arm, a shoulder, anything that could help ground him. Something to prove to him that Sans was still there, with him. Yet every time Pap tried they’d return to him. Trying to simply hold himself together.

 

Looking away from Pap’s face, Sans notices his own hands clenched at his sides. Realizing that even seeing Pap in this state hadn’t pushed him into action to help him. Of course he wouldn’t leave Pap. They were brothers. They were all they had anymore. So, why couldn’t he say that? Say anything? His brother had just opened up, poured out all his insecurities to him but, all Sans could do was sit there, staring.

 

“i-i have to go.” ****  
** **

 

“Sans?”

 

_‘...wai-’_

 

Sans quickly shuffles his way out of the house. He takes a shortcut just before the door fully shuts behind him.

 

In the room, arm extended, was Pap. His face stuck in an expression of sad disbelief. A look Sans had refused to see, what he thought he might have if he had turned back as the door clicked shut.

 

“Wait… Nyeh.”

 

~*~ ****  
** **

 

Sans stumbles through the graveyard gate. The headstones and fancy monuments the only physical things keeping him on his feet. If only barely. When he finally makes his way back to Eric, he’s on his hands and knees. He’s sobbing heavily and shaking his head as a warm hand rubs his back.

 

“i-i’m s-so so s-sorry. so sorry. i’m sorry, please. _please.”_ Sans hand reaches out to grab the edge of the cold stone. His eyes barely able to read the words he’s memorized by now.

 

“don’t leave me.”

 

~*~ ****  
** **

 

He and Papyrus, they still talk. When Tori and the kid come over to visit, Sans tells his puns, and Papyrus states that he hates them. The kid laughs into their hand as Tori puns back.  ****  
** **

 

Papyrus gets it, he’s always known how Sans is. When they go over to Alph and Undyne’s apartment, Sans would talk science fiction. Alph would bring out some anime dvds she had found while shopping. Undyne and Papyrus would work out in the other room. 

 

They talk when Papyrus asks Sans if he’ll see him later. Sans would says he’ll be back late. Papyrus would remind Sans to bring an umbrella if it’s going to rain but would say nothing more. No one seems to mind since Papyrus would hold everyone’s attention as he went. Papyrus understands. ****  
** **

 

The kid had stopped him once. They had asked if everything was alright. They wonder when Sans will take them back to Grillby’s like they used to. They looked Sans in the eye as they waited.

 

Frisk had gotten taller than him. Huh.

 

Sans gives their hair a tussle and tells them, “some other day.” He walks out the door while Frisk grumbles under their breath. The talking weed starts to say something snarky and rude, but Sans is long gone by then.

 

~*~

 

The boxes were packed up. Each one neatly labeled with bold strokes in papyrus font. They crowded the upper hallway and most of the living room. Sans looks at the boxes, his hand in his pockets. He reads one saying Battle Armor. Sans couldn’t chuckle at the fond memory.

 

He passes ones that say Trash Tornado, Horrid Joke Books, and anything else that signified it was his stuff neatly tucked away inside. They were moving. ****  
** **

 

Again. ****  
** **

 

Papyrus was going to be living in the same apartment building as Alph and Undyne. Sans was going to the same building as Asgore. Papyrus was as excited as he could be. Sans was, unsure. Though he was certain that his new place, had a shortcut closer to Eric.

 

“ARE YOU SURE YOU DO NOT WANT THE COUCH?”

 

Walking in from the kitchen, Papyrus was checking off from his list everything that needed to be done. He didn’t look up from his list to look at Sans, just as Sans hadn’t looked away from the boxes to look at him. ****  
** **

 

“nah. you bought it. you should keep it. brown goes well with orange walls better than blue anyways.” ****  
** **

 

Sans moves his eyes to the couch. He’s slept on it a few nights by now. Though he tries not to. When he wakes up, there’s a familiar blanket covering him. The couch is just as comfortable as the old one was. Where did Papyrus get it? Maybe he should buy his own, a smaller one.

 

“BOUGHT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BROWN? THAT OLD COUCH IS STILL THE SAME GREEN AS ALWAYS, BROTHER. HONESTLY.”

 

The quiet question that Sans lets out goes unheard as Papyrus went upstairs. Making his way to the bottom of the stairs, Sans shouts to Papyrus’s back.

 

“you’re telling me, that obviously brown couch isn’t new?” ****  
** **

 

“YOU ARE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE SANS. NOT THAT THAT IS ANYTHING NEW.” Papyrus enters his room to triple check his boxes are securely sealed so that nothing will be lost. With that part of his list done, he grabs a coat and heads back downstairs. He makes sure to not glance at Sans as he walks around him. “YOU EITHER TAKE THAT OLD KETCHUP STAINED COUCH WITH YOU, OR I BRING IT BACK TO THE DUMP. WHERE WE ONCE FOUND IT.”

 

The door clicks closed, announcing Papyrus’ exit. He was probably off to check out his new apartment again, or something. They don’t talk. They hadn’t talked. Papyrus, understands. ****  
** **

 

Sans goes to sit on the couch. His shaking phalanges running over the strange but familiar scuffs and tears he can spot on it. One of the stains that Papyrus mentioned had been scrubbed till it was only a faded spot. He hadn’t noticed it since it was only a slight shade darker than the couch.

 

But, it wasn’t always? ****  
** **

 

~*~ ****  
** **

 

_‘What’s wrong?’_

 

Sans leans his back against a warm chest. Eric’s arms lazily wrapped around his waist as Sans’ iphone played some 80’s rock. His eyes were stilled closed, but he hums in response to the question. A soft hand pulls at Sans’ cheek. He pretends to bat it away.

 

_‘Sans.’_

 

“it’s nothing. just a long day is all.”

 

Today had been moving day. It took three hours for the movers to get everything in the trucks. Papyrus had directed them to make sure none of their belongings got switched. Then it was two and half an hour drive to Sans’ new place. It took only an hour for the movers to dump all his stuff inside his three room place.

 

Sans had only unpacked the things he was going to need in the immediate future before flopping himself onto his brown couch. A short nap later, he wakes up just as he had slept. The blanket still stuffed in one of the boxes. Sans left to come here. To see Eric.

 

‘ _What’s wrong?’_

 

“nothing.” Sans uses his arm to cover his eyes, he doesn’t want Eric to see this side of him. “nothing’s wrong when i’m here with you.”

 

_‘Liar.’_

 

No. He wasn’t lying. He wasn’t alone. Sans still had Eric.

 

~*~

 

Tonight was the lunar eclipse. It was going to be a blood moon that lasted for an hour. Sans was excited to watch it with Eric. He had called out of work early to spend more time with him. Eric doesn’t appear until the first few stars come out, so Sans had time to set up the grave as a surprise.

 

Since moving closer to Asgore, Sans had been receiving flowers nearly on a daily basis. He puts them to good use decorating Eric’s little plot. He was no flower expert, but he thinks it looks okay. At least it hid all the brown grass around Eric.

 

_‘Hey, Sans.’_

 

Sans tries to busy himself as Eric takes in his surprise. In his peripherals he can see Eric moving through the flower field. So long as Sans doesn’t look Eric’s way, he can see his…  ****  
** **

 

His friend? They were closer than that. Family wasn’t quite right either. Partner? It was close, but no. They were a pair of two _sock_ ingly punny people.

 

_‘Punning again?’_

 

Eric moves to sit next to Sans. He can tell by the warmth he could feel there. “maybe. why? want to hear some?” ****  
** **

 

_‘Of course.’_

 

Sans starts with some knock knock jokes. It helps pass the time, not that Sans wanted what limited time he has with Eric to go too fast. By the time the full moon had started to show itself, it was a rusty shade of red. They watch it climb the night sky in peaceful silence.

 

When the hour of the true lunar eclipse was nearing its end, Eric’s hand reached for Sans’ mandible. Turning his head, they once again stare at each other, eye to eye.

 

Eric’s eyes were a muddy brown.

 

A sharp fear strikes through Sans’ soul as Eric’s face comes closer to his. Sans dodged Eric’s, no it’s not Eric, it was never Eric, attempt at a… kiss? Attack? He didn’t know. Sans didn’t care.

 

_‘Sans.’_ _  
_

 

He scrambles to his feet, trying to put some distance between them. He could see Eric. Sans bones start to rattle as he stares at the human he had been obsessing over close to two years now. Eric was slowly standing up, his hands out in the universal stance on meaning no harm.

 

_‘Hey, wai-’_ ****  
** **

 

“no! i-it’s not possible.” Sans eye sockets widen at the sight in front of him.

 

There’s a human with eyes that are the wrong color but still as mesmerizing. He’s half turned as if he hadn’t planned on stopping midstep. In one of his hands is a white plastic bag with take out. A smile is slowly starting to form on his face. It looks so awkward, comical even.

 

“no-o. you-you’re…” Sans grabs at the spot where his soul resides as he takes unsteady steps back.

 

The human starts to reach out, the bag swinging with the motion. His mouth starts to move, forming the first and last words Sans had heard from them. _‘Hey, wai-’_ _  
_

 

Without conscious thought, Sans throws a bone attack before the human can finish. The human flies through the air, landing some feet away. Sans’ shoulder are heaving as he breathes heavy. He leans against the tombstone before slumping to the ground.

 

“what damned star is this.” Running his phalanges down his face, Sans lets out a shaky sigh. Across from him lies a mangled body, to his side is the clearing full moon. Behind him waits a cold empty apartment with italian take out in the fridge. “fuck. cursed underground hell.” ****  
** **

 

For the rest of the night, Sans stared at the body.

 

~*~

 

“Hey. Dimwit. Can you hear us?” Someone is kicking at his legs. His feet just flop to the side. His sandal almost slips off his bare phalanges. 

 

“Uh-Uh-Undyne? M-Mayb-be we should-d wait. F-For P-Paps?” ****  
** **

 

“He doesn’t look like he’s falling down, but what the hell is he doing in a graveyard? ‘s weird.”

 

One of the voices seems to be moving away from his left side. When they enter Sans’ line of sight his magic flares. A wall of bones appear between the source of the voice and where the human’s body lies. “Stars! That almost hit me you dimwit!” When the new voice backs away to a more tolerable distance, Sans magic dissipates.

 

The voices start to chatter to one another. He couldn’t make out the words, only their tone. One was high pitched and filled with hostility, the other soft with concern. The only feature he could make out from the blur were the colors blue and yellow.

 

Blue and Yellow don’t try to get near the sleeping human again. He’d be _lying_ if he said that he wasn’t relieved. Sans isn’t sure how much magic he had left in him. It’s better to conserve as much as he could until the human wakes up. ****  
** **

 

The next time Sans becomes aware of his surroundings, it’s to see a white blur taking up most of his field of vision. The abrupt realization of this change causes a more, drastic reaction from him. Sans raises his hand up at White.

 

_Vhirrrr_

 

White jumps away, allowing Sans to see Yellow moving closer to the sleeping human. Moving his hand away from White, he changes his target.

 

**Craaaaaah** ****  
** **

 

Before the blast could get close to Yellow, a wall of light blue spears covers their form. When the dust settles, there is patch of lighter brown grass missing from the dark brown dirt. Yellow and Blue were huddled up back at their original spots while White was on Sans’ other side.  ****  
** **

 

“What kind of an attack was that!? Tch-”

 

“Undyne! Y-You’re h-hurt!” ****  
** **

 

Yellow was moving around Blue as their soft concern voice mutters about. Blue’s hostile voice had lowered as they spoke. White had stayed silent for the whole altercation. ****  
** **

 

Instead of speaking, they steadily made their way to Sans once more. Every time White stepped into Sans’ view of the sleeping human, Sans would fling bone attacks at them. It doesn’t slow White’s approach for a moment, but it does give the other two the idea that Sans was distracted. ****  
** **

 

A quick succession of bone attacks aimed at all three of them proved that thought wrong. ****  
** **

 

“Ah!”

 

Blue stands in front of Yellow as they deflect the bones with their spears. They have to keep jumping further back from Sans’ line of sight before he stops. White stands his ground as he fights off the barrage. Some land but, not enough to do any serious damage. ****  
** **

 

Since White hadn’t tried to bother the sleeping human, Sans doesn’t try to ward him off like the other two. It’s only when White gets too close to Sans that a bone wall blocks White’s path. White doesn’t try to attack the wall, or even try to touch it. They just patiently stand on the other side of it. When Sans feels like his point is made, he lowers the wall.

 

“CAN YOU HEAR ME.”

 

“It’s no use Pap! Dim- _omph_. Alphie!”

 

“S-Sans ha-hasn’t been re-respons-sive t-to v-verb-bal stimul-us.”

 

Their voices were just barely tolerable. They haven’t woken the sleeping human up, which is good. Huh, was the human a deep sleeper? That’s fine. ****  
** **

 

White moves away from Sans. He had a good idea were they were heading as he sets the Blaster to keep track of them. It floats above Sans head as it turns to follow its intended target.

 

“ERIC RAY STARLING.” Sans sits straighter when he hears that familiar name. He doesn’t notice the surprised voices from Yellow or Blue at his move. “BORN IN THE YEAR 19XX, DIED IN THE YEAR 20XX. THAT IS ONLY A FEW DAYS AWAY FROM BEING TWO YEARS AGO.” His hand aims towards where he can hear White’s voice. ****  
** **

 

_Vhirrrrrrr_

 

“Pap!”

 

“DON’T MOVE!” ****  
** **

 

Sans keeps a close eye on Blue and Yellow as he holds back on his Blaster. He’s approximately 63% certain that he wouldn’t damage the tombstone with his attack. Some of the flowers wouldn’t make it, but he could get more of those. It’s fine.

 

“Grr, are you sure Pap? Dim-uh, your brother isn’t really all there you know?”

 

“BELIEVE IN ME UNDYNE.” ****  
** **

 

He just has to keep the human, keep Eric safe. The three blurs were quiet, the air tense. Sans was tired, but Eric was still sleeping peacefully. That was what mattered. ****  
** **

 

“...Okay.” ****  
** **

 

White was moving again, but Sans couldn’t tell where. He could hear the shuffling of grass somewhere behind him. His Blaster even minutely adjusted its angle to follow it. There’s the sound of someone clearing their throat before White reads the prayer from the tomb. ****  
** **

 

“WE ASK NOT FOR MOMENTARY WEALTH, FAME, OR GLORY. GRANT US NOT THE WANT FOR FLEETING GREED. STEER US FROM THE THORNY PATH OF ENVY. BRING US T-”

 

“-to our eternal peace.” White goes quiet. Sans had recentered his gaze on the sleeping human. His voice sounds hoarse and weak, like he hasn’t spoken in months. It’s possible, Sans guessed. Time has always been weird. “we ask as one, grant us eternal peace.”

 

“IN ouR SpiRIt, oUR boDY, anD Our MIND.” Sans can’t tell how many times he’s read these words in the darkest hours of the night. 

 

“AMEN.” It was _deathly_ silent other than the crunching of grass. Sans still wouldn’t let White near him, but he doesn’t use another wall to express this. ****  
** **

 

Instead the Blaster moves from above his head to floating directly in front of White. The air around the Blaster is warmer than it should be, given the season. It still has its attack fully charged, just waiting for the command to fire. ****  
** **

 

“SANS, CAN YOU HEAR ME?” ****  
** **

 

Sans remembers the first time he had read that prayer. He had thought it simple and lacking. He still does, but not as much. Eric’s immediate family weren’t spiritual people, neither were their extended families. The reason why there was a prayer there was because Eric had been the one to stumbled across it one day on the back of a religious self help book. ****  
** **

 

“SANS? CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE? IT’S ME, PAPYRUS. SANS?” ****  
** **

 

His parents had told Sans the whole story. Eric’s high school junior project on world religion was due but, he hadn’t started it at all. He had nearly spent three days in the town’s library and bookstore reading about his assigned religion as quickly as he could. Ever since Eric found that simple prayer, he’d feel calmer after reading it out loud. ****  
** **

 

“B-BROTHER.”

 

Sans had never felt anything but grief when he read the words out loud. That was just how his life was, is. Was? Damn he was so tired. Maybe a nap would help replenish some of his magic. Sans rests his head against the tombstone, being careful of the King Kong statue still hanging on the side. ****  
** **

 

“Pap, lets go. We can’t help him.”

 

“I CAN GET THROUGH TO HIM, UNDYNE. I KNOW I CAN.”

 

“W-We can c-come back t-t-tomorrow? T-Try again?”

 

The three blur’s tones sounded just as tired as he felt. Then they were leaving. Sans went back to watching Eric sleep. He wonders how comfortable it could be to lay there with your limbs, twisted like that. Sans closes his eyes to rest as well.

 

~*~ ****  
** **

 

The blurry figures come back three times after that. They don’t try to get near Eric, or himself anymore. He still can’t tell what they’re saying. It gets harder to even hear their tone. Sans is just so tired.

 

On the fourth day, a new blur arrives. Sans can’t tell if it’s purple or a lighter blue than Blue. Blurple and White are the only ones that come. The two don’t talk, at all. That’s fine with Sans. It’s been getting harder to keep his eyes open for long periods of time. ****  
** **

 

A loud, bright yellow, blur springs near him. A bone attack flies where the blur was before it gets sucked back into the dirt. The blur reappears by White and Blruple’s side. It looks more gold than yellow. Gold has a really loud and irritating voice. Sans throws another bone to get it to shut up. ****  
** **

 

“That smiley trash bag may be close to falling, but he’s still as much a damned cheater as always.”

 

One of Eric’s fingers twitches.

 

“Are you really planning on going through with this? Trash bag wouldn’t know the _MERCY_ you two want to give him.”

 

“I-IT’S, T-THERE’S NOTHING.” Another finger moves and then an arm. Sans can feel the dread in his soul taking over. “I CAN’T REACH HIM ANYMORE. I DON’T… I FAILED HIM. FRISK, I AM SO SORRY.”

 

It pulls at him the more Eric wakes up. The twisted limbs correcting themselves as Eric gets on his hands and knees. Every motion Eric makes, Sans notices.

 

“If the smiley trash bag finds out what you did Frisk, he might show you another b a d  t i m e. But what do I care. I already told you to let him fall.” Sans releases a soft sigh as he closes his eyes. He remembers how beautiful green could look. “It’d be a true act of mercy.”

 

“I WILL NOT LET MY BROTHER DIE LIKE THIS! THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. WE DESERVE OUR HAPPY ENDING JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE.”

 

“And you got it, you stupid creampuff. Three years of ignorant bliss above ground. Living your life with rose tinted glass everywhere.” When Eric stands, he sways on his feet. Sans wanted to go up to help him, he would if he wasn’t so burdened with doom. “Shouldn’t be surprised that the broken jagged pieces of your make believe lie would end up cutting you down.”

 

“FLOWEY, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?”

 

Eric steps are awkward as he makes his way over to Sans. His head hung down, hiding his face from Sans eyes. Sans would like it if he could never see the wrongness in Eric’s eyes.

 

“I thought I was cruel and dangerous to all of Monster kind.”

 

“FLOWEY, _WHAT_ ARE YOU LOOKING AT? THERE’S NOTHING THERE!”

 

“If you two don’t hurry up, the trash bag might not make it in one piece.”

 

Sans didn’t want to see, but a shaking hand lifted his mandible to make sure he’d stare straight into Eric’s lifeless brown eyes. **  
**

 

“happy anniversary, eric.”

 

“We were safer trapped underground.” **  
**

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[LOAD]


End file.
